


Rebember to let him into your heart.

by bend_me_shape_me



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A little bit of pining, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 05:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bend_me_shape_me/pseuds/bend_me_shape_me
Summary: yes hello, I have a thing for making everyone talk about what they feel. Thanks for reading! ❤





	Rebember to let him into your heart.

Cas stands frozen in the spot, he stares at the kitchen doorway, he doesn’t know what to do, should he leave and ignore what he just heard? Should he tell Dean he feels the same way? He was going to enter the room for a cup of coffee when he heard Sam and Dean talking, about him.

“I know what I feel, but what if he doesn’t feel the same? What if I tell him and he just,” Dean stopped, sighing,“ he just doesn’t want me that way. Yeah, okay, I’m in love with Cas, that’s it.” He said, sounding defeated. Cas’ heart was pounding wildly “ That doesn’t mean he loves me back.”

“You will never know if you don’t ask him, Dean. You have to tell him, maybe you will be surprised.” Sam sighed heavily at his brother’s stubbornness. 

And now Cas is there, not knowing what to do. 

Because Dean is wrong, he feels the same way, he loves Dean, more than anything. 

The sound of a chair scraping over the floor as one of the brothers gets up cuts off his train of thoughts. Dean suddenly appears in the doorway, he smiles a little at Cas and nods a greeting before walking down the hallway to his room, closing the door with force behind him.

* * *

 

Dean lets his head fall against the door with a soft thud. He wanted to let it out, he needed to talk about it, he has known and accepted the fact he loves the angel ages ago and god he knows Sam is right, he has thought the same over and over, he knows he has to tell Cas and be prepare for any answer he might get, but he is also afraid, he doesn’t want to lose his best friend, he doesn’t want to feel the pain that will come with rejection. He hears a soft knock on the door and sighs deeply, hoping it’s not his brother again.

“Dean, it’s me,” Cas says softly from the other side of the door,“ we need to talk.” Dean has been hoping Cas didn’t hear anything since the moment he saw him at the door, but he knows, by the way Cas stared at him, that he has heard at least part of their conversation. 

He steps backwards and slowly opens the door.

Cas looks at him and before Dean can ask what he wants Cas starts rambling.

“Dean, listen, I heard both of you earlier, in the kitchen.” Dean winces, but he doesn’t stop Cas, he needs to hear what Cas has to say about it, whatever it is. “I’m sorry, I didn’t want to intrude or anything.” Dean shrugs, it’s okay, at least now they can finally have this long overdue conversation.

“Cas, I-” Dean scratches the nape of his neck, what can he say? He keeps his mouth closed and looks down.

“I feel the same way about you, Dean.” Cas says, Dean’s head snaps, Cas smiles shyly. “I’m in love with you.” Dean doesn’t think twice, he wraps his arms around Cas, holding him tightly, he grins widely, Cas hugs back and they stay like that for a minute. Dean pulls back, cradling Cas’ face with his hands.

“Really Cas?” Cas nods, Dean stares at him in awe before closing the gap between them and kissing Cas gently. Their first kiss, the first one of a million kisses Dean hopes. 

Cas returns the kiss with a happy sigh, Dean feels a rush of happiness through his body, he should have told Cas sooner but now the only thing that matters is all the things waiting ahead for them. 

**Author's Note:**

> yes hello, I have a thing for making everyone talk about what they feel. Thanks for reading! ❤


End file.
